


Unavoidable

by CosmoKid



Series: We're Inevitable, You and I [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e02 Earth Skills, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: He doesn’t realize he’s falling until he stops, feeling pressure on his wrist. He blinks and his hands scramble to find purchase in the dry mud around him as he looks down at his dangling legs. The spikes below him glisten in the sun, one of them barely inches away from his feet. He swallows, forcing himself to look away from them.Bellamy’s staring down at him, his eyes blown wide and his forehead creased in worry. Murphy looks at his hand; though he already knows Bell is the one who caught him, seeing his calloused around Murphy’s wrist makes relief flood through his body.aka: the spike trap scene but Murphy's the one who falls instead.





	Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prettything_uglylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/gifts), [fleimkepakosskairipa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleimkepakosskairipa/gifts).



> so we were joking about in a discord about rewriting infamous bellarke moments to be murphamy and i have no self control so here we are. no harm intended towards bellarke shippers or anything, this is just a bit of fun.

He doesn’t realize he’s falling until he stops, feeling pressure on his wrist. He blinks and his hands scramble to find purchase in the dry mud around him as he looks down at his dangling legs. The spikes below him glisten in the sun, one of them barely inches away from his feet. He swallows, forcing himself to look away from them. 

Bellamy’s staring down at him, his eyes blown wide and his forehead creased in worry. Murphy looks at his hand; though he already knows Bell is the one who caught him, seeing his calloused around Murphy’s wrist makes relief flood through his body.

“Don’t worry,” Bell says and licks his lips. Murphy nods the best he can in his position. “I’ve got you.”

Realistically, he should be terrified, but he’s not. He believes Bellamy and Bellamy’s got him. 

“Pull him up!” someone shouts behind Bellamy. He might be feeling calm, but his heart is beating heavily in his ears, so loud he can barely make out the voice let alone identify it.

“Ready?” Bellamy asks and then both hands are on Murphy’s wrist, dragging him up. His nails dig into the dirt as he tries to pull himself up, to help in some way, make it easier. Bell gets one hand under his armpit, practically hauling him up and out of the trap. He stumbles, knocking into Bellamy who catches him in his arms. They tumble to the ground and Murphy lands on top of Bell.

He takes a second to breathe before he murmurs a breathless, “Thank you.”

Bellamy shakes his head, looking to be just as out of breath as Murphy, “It’s nothing.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” he repeats in a firm voice and gives Bellamy a flat look.

“I wasn’t about to let you die, Murphy,” Bell says and his voice is deeper, taking the tone that makes Murphy want to drop to his knees and obey. 

His voice is shaky when he replies, “That doesn’t mean you didn’t just save my life. Thank you.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes, “I told you, I’ve got you.”

He can’t stop the smile that grows on his face at that nor can he stop the blush spreading across his cheeks. He decides he doesn’t want to when he sees Bellamy smirk below him. Dragging his hand across his face, he tries to make his voice completely sincere, “Thank you, seriously.”

“You’re welcome,” Bell says and reaches over to squeeze Murphy’s hand. “Now, think you could let me up so we can go rescue Jasper or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://listen-to-the-inner-walrus.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
